


Si je suis le fou, veux-tu être mon roi ?

by Voracity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Love, Angry Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex mark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Arthur et Oliver se retrouvent, parfois. Ils se battent. Ils se blessent. Et ils en recherchent, encore et encore, s'arrachant les ailes pour mieux voler à deux.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/2p!England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Si je suis le fou, veux-tu être mon roi ?

**Author's Note:**

> **_Hello everybody~_  
>  J'aurais dû publier cette fic il y a deux semaines, mais le résumé me posait problème. Là, au moins j'ai eu du temps pour y réfléchir !  
> Le titre provient d'une réplique lors d'un RP entre Angleterre et 2p!Angleterre (Arthur (moi) s'adresse à Oliver (Dan)) et l'idée de cet OS du forum où nous étions, notre relation étant très ambiguë, au grand plaisir des autres joueurs x)  
> J'aurais voulu que ce texte soit plus long mais j'ai perdu l'inspiration en cours de route, toutes mes excuses...  
> Disclaimer : L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Corrigé par le Mongol**

Arthur gémit, se mordant les lèvres. Son envie de rester silencieux et de rester maître de lui semblait bouillir en lui, tel un volcan proche de l'éruption.

Son tourmenteur lui offrit une œillade coquine, clairement amusé des réactions qu'il faisait naître. Il donna d'ailleurs un deuxième coup de reins afin de voir s'il recevait le même accueil.

Les mains crochetées aux hanches anguleuses du blond, il s'amusa à le réduire à sa merci, changeant la fière nation britannique en une loque gémissante et pantelante, peinant à susurrer les trois syllabes de son prénom.

Le nom le plus simple devenait une épreuve lorsque vous aviez l'impression d'être liquéfié.

\- P… _pervert_ , réussit-il à murmurer.

\- Oh ? Tu arrives encore à parler ? Intéressant…

Avec un air effrayant, il s'allongea sur son amant, ravissant ses lèvres pour lui couper le souffle. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois Arthur luttant pour respirer. L'étouffer lui donnait un avantage.

C'était un peu de la triche car ça augmentait les effets du désir, mais tant pis.

En amour comme en bataille, tous les coups étaient permis. Les plus bas en particuliers…

Le regard émeraude était vitreux sous les paupières lourdes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi menaçant qu'il le pouvait dans pareille situation. Sa fierté -et son souffle court- lui interdisait de supplier pour que le rythme soit accentué.

Et c'était justement là-dessus qu'Oliver jouait.

Il aimait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, le forcer à fouler au pied cette fierté inutile pour quelques suppliques humiliantes où il lui réclamait plus d'attention, plus vite, ou quelques baisers. De temps à autre, ils marchandaient la possibilité d'accéder à la jouissance. Et, selon le bon vouloir et arguments de chacun, le résultat pouvait différer.

Et aujourd'hui était un jour où il avait décidé qu'Arthur se devra d'être particulièrement inventif pour obtenir l'orgasme.

Alors, il se redressa, ralentissant ses coups de bassin, serrant les dents pour surpasser le désir brûlant ses reins. Le plaisir qu'il ressentirait lorsque les mots passeront ses lèvres s'assurera de raviver le désir. Il le savait bien.

\- _Your turn, Arthur. I_ _'m listening_ _…_

Arthur avait du mal à se démêler les neurones, à différencier le haut du bas. Mais il avait très bien entendu les mots de son amant.

\- Oliver… murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux verts étaient vitreux mais fixés sur son visage qu'il voyait grâce aux cheveux roses ébouriffés en une auréole.

\- Tu es le diable en personne…

\- Trop de compliments, ronronna-t-il.

Il déglutit faiblement après avoir croisé le regard cyan qui le fixait patiemment, qu'il obéisse à son ordre. Qu'il se soumette à lui. Qu'il le reconnaisse comme son maître.

Aussi séduisante que pouvait paraître cette perspective, Arthur continua de se rebeller, luttant autant contre ses propres envies que contre la volonté d'Oliver.

C'était un jeu auquel ils aimaient s'adonner, car ils savaient qu'il en valait la chandelle. Que leurs étreintes étaient un combat où il ne fallait jamais faillir. L'orgasme n'était pas un but en soi, juste la dominance. Ce n'était pas du sexe pour le plaisir. C'était juste une autre de leurs batailles.

Et la frustration était leur pire ennemie. La troisième puissance de leur duo, appuyant sur un des bras de la balance.

Arthur la sentait grimper, écorchant son esprit et son corps de ses griffes sournoises. Elle tailladait ses nerfs déjà bien entamés, lui promettant un septième ciel qui lui sera refusé…

Le regard trouble et la langue pâteuse, il s'entendit supplier, l'air fier et conquérant de son double l'emplissant d'un étrange contentement.

\- Bien sûr que tu auras tout ce que tu mérites et désires, _darling_. Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé _quand_.

Les coups de reins s'étaient affaiblis, presque inexistants, provoquant ruades et gémissements de la part du blond.

Il se morigénait pour avoir desserré les dents. Pour avoir permis à ces mots de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Pour ne pas être parvenu à les retenir, à patienter encore quelques minutes, qu'Oliver ne passe cette barrière à son tour, la frustration lui pesant sur les reins.

Mais la patience d'Oliver n'avait d'égale que son plaisir. Et, actuellement, il le prenait en fixant le visage rougi de honte et de désir, les cheveux ébouriffés par le passage de ses doigts, le corps à la peau souple et aux cicatrices rugueuses. Son pénis qui disparaissait, engloutit par le canal de son meilleur ennemi, impatient et pulsant des frissons précédents.

Mais Arthur avait craqué le premier.

Oliver glissa quelques doigts le long de la verge délaissée tantôt, prenant tout son temps. Après tout, il était parvenu à faire sortir de si jolis sons de sa gorge… Peut-être y parviendrait-il de nouveau ?

Briser la fierté de son double était source d'inspiration et de satisfaction. Croiser le regard vert noirci par la colère et la frustration, l'air défait et résigné… Ça lui fouettait les reins plus efficacement que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque.

Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes, le fixant, presque hâtif.

Que lui réservait Oliver ?

Cette simple action suffit pour le réaligner.

Resserrant sa poigne sur les mèches blondes, Oliver se désengagea des fesses de son partenaire. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Dis-moi, Arty, pourquoi devrais-je tout faire ? Mets-toi un peu au travail, voyons !

Il le repoussa et s'installa un peu mieux contre les coussins, le mettant au défi de son regard cyan. C'était à son tour.

Mais Arthur était frustré et reprendre la main sur leurs ébats était loin de l'avilir. Alors il ne marqua pas de pause et s'installa sur les cuisses de son insupportable double, le prenant en main pour raviver un peu vigueur. Une fois satisfait, il s'empala lentement, juste pour narguer Oliver, mais il reprit rapidement un rythme plus élevé.

Leurs halètements conjoints s'emmêlèrent, leurs doigts s'accrochèrent à l'autre, s'y agrippant, s'écorchant. Le combat n'était jamais vraiment fini.

Et, lorsque leurs muscles se relâchent, que le plaisir supplante toute privation, que les masques se brisent…

Leurs respirations sont profondes, lentes, paisibles.

C'est une accalmie durant laquelle ils se permettent des caresses et autres gestes tendres.

Arthur passait les mains dans les cheveux roses avec un rien de mélancolie. Oliver, lui, glissait les siennes sur le dos et toute partie accessible du corps alangui et humide de sueur.

Peut-être allaient-ils remettre le couvert, se battant encore et encore, luttant toujours plus.

Ou ils allaient rester comme ça, tranquillement, sans ouvrir la bouche, glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve et se séparer au lendemain sans un regard en arrière.

Pensivement, les doigts du blond descendirent sur le côté du cou où une marque sombre était ancrée, reflet exact de celle qui s'étendait sur son omoplate.

Leur lien. Leur servitude. La source de leur haine mutuelle mais aussi de leur affection.

Il remonta sa main et tira sur les mèches roses, obtenant un râle de douleur. Pour se venger, Oliver griffa profondément le dos et les flancs d'Arthur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, des étincelles de souffrance y nageant.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre, s'arrachant pratiquement la bouche de leurs dents en s'embrassant violemment. Le sang coula de nouveau alors que leurs peaux se recouvraient de griffures plus ou moins graves, achevant de tâcher les draps déjà bien abîmés.

L'étreinte était brutale, dangereuse, mortelle.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas mourir.

Ils ne pouvaient que s'entre-déchirer et s'ignorer, se sauter dessus et se faire réciproquement le plus de dégâts possible.

Et une fois cette soif apaisée, cette faim rassasiée, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se séparer, effacer les fluides sous la douche, bander les plaies et les camoufler sous les habits, quitter la chambre et laisser le temps s'écouler jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

La prochaine fois…

Celle qui sera déclenchée par la brûlure au niveau du tatouage, qui les forcera à prendre contact, à se revoir et à recommencer cette danse humiliante de domination. Ce plaisir pervers et cuisant qui les ravit.

Alors qu'Arthur enfilait sa chemise, il se permit d'observer le corps endormi de son partenaire. Il frôla sa marque, tel un adieu, un baiser d'au-revoir, un regret.

La porte se ferma sans bruit dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait de cette pièce, traversant les couloirs à pas feutrés.

L'encre magique pulsait de contentement dans son dos, sombrant lentement dans un semblant de léthargie.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, donc…


End file.
